Bound to me
by Karai-san
Summary: New term has started and as prefects, they were given a task by the headmistress that first night at Hogwarts. They were locate an artifact. They found it but later found out that now they were cursed Now bound to each other, will Lexa find her salvation or will death be the end? Clarke has the answers and the only one that can save her.


****-Hello! This is the first time that I wrote for this fandom. A friend recommended this show to me. At first I was really hesitant in watching it but then here I am. So hooked on Clexa. So... Yeah. I wrote this fanfic.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the 100 and HP. No money is gained from writing this one.-****

"What the fuck do you mean by that?"

"Watch your tone Lexa and yes, just as what I have said. It seems that you and Ms. Griffin have been bound, a marriage if you will, by this forbidden artifact that you have found."

"No way! I can't be married! Finn's the one that I will marry someday!"

"Shut up for a minute Clarke! You always have to mention that good for nothing Finn don't you?!"The brunette sighed at this and turned to the older woman, "Please, I apologize for my behavior. Will you please explain to us what happened? How can we be married? What is that strange artifact anyway?"

* * *

It was a peaceful day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Students were seated joyously enjoying the start of term feast. Foods lined up the four long wooden tables inside the Great Hall. Four tables for the four houses at Hogwarts; Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. Every first year student in Hogwarts is entered to a special ceremony called Sorting Ceremony. A special hat is put on top of every student's head where the said special hat will publicly announce the house where a student will be placed into. Some say that the leading attributes to be put into Gryffindor is courage, Slytherin is ambition, Ravenclaw is intelligence, while for Hufflepuff is loyalty. These are true but one can never really know since a person can have all attributes in them.

After the Sorting, a fierce looking blonde stood up. This didn't go unnoticed by everyone and they turned to her and waited. The one standing before them is none other than Anya Warrod, one of the Twelve Ancient Saints, the most powerful witches and wizards in the world, who are included in a war that happened a decade ago. Being a witch of the Twelve Ancient Saints and a core reason for defeating the evil witch that instigated the war because of her discrimination against inferior beings . It seems that history does repeats itself for a war also occurred in the past century. She gained the respect of people in all ages despite the young age of twenty six.

Looking at the people before her, she cast a Sonorous spell and talked. "Greetings. Another year has passed and now a new year has begun. I welcome everyone. Now, I will be keeping this short. We wouldn t want anyone dying because of hunger, am I right?" She smirked.

Most of the students laughed at this while some adults, the professors, sitting in front with the standing woman groaned at the headmistress' sense of humor. The blonde cleared her throat and ignored her colleagues, "You all know the system. Points will be added or deducted based on what you do. Your triumphs will earn you points, any rule-breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the school year the house with the highest score would win the famous House Cup. I must inform each of you to do your best, read and study like you've never had before and do well. This is a competition, yes, but I would like to remind each of you that this is a friendly battle. You are all divided in four houses but that doesn't mean that you can't make friends in the other houses as well. Starting tomorrow, you can sit wherever you want. Mingle with other people. Make friends and enjoy the time you spend here. That is all. Let the annual opening feast begin!" She clapped her hands once as she finished and with this, food and drinks appeared on the tables in front of the students as well as the professors seated in front of the hall. A roar of applause was heard and everyone started to dig in.

Ghosts floated inside the room, some chatting merrily with the students while some scared the others that are busy with stuffing their mouths full with the delicious delicacies offered on the tables. One particular student by the name of Clarke Griffin smiled widely at the different kinds of food offered to them. Being a food lover, she decided to put a little bit of every kind of food served. Seeing this, the woman sitting beside her elbowed her gently.

"Clarke, slow down all right. Those wouldn't vanish unless everyone's full." Raven Reyes is a muggle born who has been aware of the existence of magic since she was seven years old through her adoptive parents, a muggleborn wizard and pureblood witch with the name of Jake and Abby Griffin. Technically, Raven is Clarke's cousin through Abby who is Raven's aunt through her mother. Since the death of Raven's parents because of the war, Raven was put under the care of her closest relative, her aunt.

Clarke's mother was devastated by the death of her twin sister and thus promised that she would do everything to make Raven happy. In the end, Abby decided to adopt Raven officially, even without her husband's consent. Raven hated the idea at first but after a year of living with her aunt, she warmed up to the idea. Jake and Clarke who didn't know about the adoption at first were shocked but then were extremely overjoyed by the fact that he would have another daughter wile Clarke could officially call Raven her sister. Even though the adoption took place, Raven decided to keep her biological parent's surname insisting that she would become their legacy.

"I'll be fine Raven. You know that this is not much." Clarke shrugged and started eating.

Clarke and Raven are currently sixteen and were already in their fifth year at Hogwarts. They were also put in the same house under Gryffindor. Raven was a little shocked at first, thinking that she would have been put to Ravenclaw. When she told Clarke about this, the blue eyed woman laughed so hard saying "You're a genius Raven, but it takes a lot of courage in doing what you do. If I were you, I'll be so scared of using magic in fear of another explosion ruining my face. So you're definitely a Gryffindor. Besides, you can't do anything to change it. It has already been decided so suck it up."

In their first two years, they gained new friends from different houses as well. Raven found a best friend in the form of Octavia Blake when the two of them were paired up during Potions. Discovering that their mischievousness were at par to each other, they immediately declared that they were going to be fast friends.

Being a friend of Octavia Blake, this made Bellamy, Octavia's big brother, their friend by default. Bellamy treated them like they re his siblings. Bellamy is the protective older brother of the gang for he s already in his last year in Hogwarts. Octavia and Bellamy belonged to Slytherin.

Clarke's partner that time was a guy named Monty Green, one who is a Ravenclaw. He was discovered to be another muggleborn who loves computers. Monty would teach a few tricks in the computer to Clarke when they do home works together with Raven, Octavia, and Bellamy in the library. Sometimes, Monty's self-proclaimed best pal, Jasper Jordan, would join them, not to study, but find a few good looking ladies in the so called sacred ground of education that is the library. Ironically enough, Jasper is a Hufflepuff. "He is loyal. As for the girls he's chasing maybe he just haven't found the right woman. Not yet I think." Monty told them this. The blonde was the only one who agreed to this.

Raven looked at her blonde sister's plate and nodded, "Sure, if you say so. Just know that if you continue eating that much, you'll get fat."

Clarke glared at the brunette, who was also eating, "I do not get fat. You're just jealous that I can eat this much and not gain any weight."

"Haha! Sure if you say so."

During their banter, they didn't notice a very beautiful brunette. She was wearing the Slytherin house colors on her robe. The woman stopped in front of Clarke, whose back was turned on her. "Clarke." She called to blonde.

Hearing the voice, Clarke frowned, knowing full well whose voice that belonged to. Raven, seeing what was taking place in front of her, smirked. She looked at Octavia who was looking at the what-would-be-a-commotion if the both girls woke up in the wrong side of the bed that morning. When Octavia made eye contact with her partner in crime, they shared a knowing grin. They both knew of jade eyed brunette's infatuation on Clarke. It was kind of obvious.

"Griffin, didn't you hear me?"

"What is it Lexa Woods?" Clarke sighed as she continued eating, back still turned on Lexa.

"I just want to talk. Can we talk?" Lexa asked politely, "Please?"

'Ugh, I'm still eating woman! Isn't it obvious?' Clarke thought. She swallowed the food inside her mouth and drank some juice and turned to face Lexa. "I'll talk to you later Lexa. Just let me finish my food. Is that all right bossy _Commander_?"

"I am not _bossy_! You know I _hate_ that title." Lexa pouted. She only does this in front of her treasured ones. It was kind of adorable. Still, Clarke was still a little angry at Lexa. The brunette would not stop insulting Clarke's boyfriend of three years.

This boyfriend is in the form of Ravenclaw's Seeker, Finn Collins. The green eyed brunette sighed and nodded. She turned to leave but stopped and looked at Clarke. "I hate that I upset you but I really do not like him for you. I don t like him, Clarke." With that she went and returned to her seat in front of Octavia.

Abby and Lexa's parents, Gustus and Indra, are the best of friends. Lexa was always with her parents when they visit the Griffins. Basically, Lexa is Clarke and Raven's childhood friend. The three of them are pretty close.

Many Slytherins look up to Lexa. They would often crowd around her during free time and ask for help. Being the kind person that she is, she has a hard time declining the people. After a year of this, many people look up to her and started calling her playfully as "Commander". Lexa loves being a leader (and is actually good at it) but she hates the title. She is no commander for she sees other students as equal. Treating them with respect. People stole her time to be with Clarke and Clarke was always bitter about this since she can't spend a lot of time with her best friend.

Back to the blonde, Clarke is thick as brick when it comes to another s interest in her that is not Finn. That is pretty obvious, even their group of friends knew of Lexa's infatuation on Clarke. The blonde's too oblivious to notice. "Clarke, don't be too hard on Commander. She's a puppy. She needs love." She winked.

"I'd rather have a pet fish thank you. Dogs need high maintenance." Resuming the act of taking the delicious food in front of her, Clarke ignored more protests coming from Raven. They both knew that she would easily forgive Lexa. Lexa's too... Lexa. One can't be angry at the green eyed friend for so long, unless you are the subject of the brunette's wrath. Besides, she's Clarke's best friend. She hates it when any of her friend is sad.

After eating and a few more words and introductions from the headmistress, the prefects were instructed to go forth and do their duties like give the password and lead them to their own dorms. The only condition was that they were to rendezvous an hour inside the Great Hall.

Since becoming the headmistress five years ago, Anya set new rules for the school. If a student proves that he or she is capable, they can become a prefect. Each house would have two. Anya is a known advocate of feminism and equality, besides, even without magic, Anya can scare any man who have done acts that were wrong in her eyes.

When Clarke and Lexa entered their fourth year, the two of them showed a great potential to be great leaders. They were the exception to the rule. Prefects were normally chosen when they are in their fifth year and Clarke and Lexa were an exception, they were appointed as prefects for showing their excellence in their studies as well as leadership, in class and outside the classrooms.

When all of the prefects arrived at the appointed time, the headmistress, with the four house of the heads— Marcus Kane for Gryffindor, Nia Frost for Slytherin, Sinclair Scott for Ravenclaw, and lastly, Thelonius Jaha for Hufflepuff. The prefects were surprised when they were instructed to find an artifact.

The artifact takes the form of a dagger. A picture of the dagger was given to each of them. This dagger is visible only to people ages sixteen and above. This action was of course sealed with an approval from the Ministry of Magic. The dagger was confidential, thus only a picture was given to them. When the dagger is found, the picture will burst in flames. Asking teens in a school is even a danger in itself. Students were asked to locate them but not touch it in any way.

After giving the instruction, they were asked to go in pairs and start the search. Lexa hurriedly went to talk to Bellamy. "Bellamy, please wait."

"I'll head to library, meet me there." Clarke told Bellamy, she was curious of what Lexa wanted to talk about. She told herself that it was not in her best interest to meddle in their business so she just stormed to their assigned destination.

When Clarke was out of their earshot, Lexa whispered, "Please head to the dungeon with Harper for me please. I just wanted to talk with Clarke."

"Well, they didn't tell us who we need to partner with so... Alright."

Lexa smiled brightly, Bellamy blushed a little. Lexa was a gorgeous woman. No one can fault Bellamy. If Clarke's not in the picture, he would probably try to court her. He shook his head, "Well, good luck. I'll head out now."

"Thanks Bellamy!"

* * *

Clarke tried looking under the tables in the library. Looking at the picture as reference, the dagger was brilliant in its form. The handle has a red, blue, green and yellow gems embedded on its's black hilt. The blade itself has a weird carving too with a peculiar inscription. It's in a different language. ' _Ai hod yu in_? What does that mean? It kind of sounds familiar. I know Gustus or Indra knows what this means. Maybe I'll ask them later.'

The library door burst open. Clarke was so startled that she squeaked and jump in place. "Sorry, I was in a hurry to get here." Lexa looked apologetically at the blue eye woman. She closed the door quietly and walked towards the blonde.

"Lexa, what are you doing here? Where's Bellamy?"

"I wanted to talk to you and asked him to switch with me. I think this is the best time to talk."

"Best time? Lexa we need to find this dagger."

"I know but they didn't give us a time limit right? They must know that the whole school is too big. We can't find a dagger in the short time that we have. In an hour, we have to meet up again and I'm sure nobody would've found it immediately unless the dagger itself finds them so what's the worst that could happen?"

"Well you do have a point." Clarke walked to a chair and sat, "So let's talk. Sit down, Lexa."

Lexa sat down gracefully across from Clarke and waited. "So..."

Clarke sighed and started, "I'm not angry anymore. I just don't understand why you hate Finn so much. He is kind, and plus, he makes me happy. Don't you want me to be happy?"

Lexa felt a jolt of pain in her heart at the statement. Of course she knew that. Clarke has been happier the past three years now. Finn was a great guy, really he was and still is. He s handsome but smart too. Finn also has this uncanny ability to make Clarke laugh and most of all, capture her attention. Honestly, it was painful to watch. She just can't help wanting to be the one who can make Clarke happy. She just wants her to acknowledge her.

"That's an unfair question, Clarke. Of course I want you happy. But..." Lexa opened her mouth to continue but stopped. 'But what about me?'

As she trailed off, a loud bang resounded in the library. The two woman stood immediately, took out their wands and pointed it towards the source of the noise.

What stood before them was the dagger that they were looking for. It was floating. White light surrounded the dagger. Lexa gulped at the sight before her. The dagger looked amazing. Since a mere kid, she loved looking at weapons, axe, swords, spears, you name it. Slowly, she lowered her wand and slowly walked towards the dagger. As if bound by a spell at what was before her, she lifted her hand to touch it. She gasped out loud when she was flung away from the dagger and hit a bookshelf behind Clarke.

"Lexa! I'm so sorry for doing that!"

"Ugh... You did that Clarke?" Lexa rubbed her head and touched something wet. She swallowed the bile rising in her mouth, "I think my head's bleeding. Why the fuck did you that?!" she shouted at Clarke. Muttering _'Lumos'_ with her wand, she did saw the blood coating her hand.

"I'm sorry but you're being stupid, trying to touch that thing!" Clarke glared at the dagger. She must admit, she was terrified when she saw Lexa about to touch the cursed dagger. She lost control of her power when she cast a barrier spell that flung Lexa away. "What do we do now Lexa?"

Hearing this, Lexa looked again at the dagger. The instant that she looked at it, the dagger jerked and trembled in the air. The two women tensed, they pointed their wand on the dagger. The dagger jerked again and floated, pointing its sharp end at Lexa. It flung itself at the brunette. Paling at the sight, Lexa opened her mouth to try any spell but a wave of nausea hit her. Clarke immediately tackled the brunette, making the dagger miss them. But a second later, the dagger stopped and changed direction and moved at a fast rate towards the unsuspecting blonde.

"Clarke! No!" Lexa cradled the unconscious body of Clarke and looked at the dagger that struck the blonde on her back. She was stunned to see the dagger be absorbed into her friend's body but she was shaking from worry for Clarke. She pulled out her wand and willed herself to cast a spell.

She whispered, "Clarke's hurt by the dagger. I'll get her to the infirmary." Then yelled the spell, " _Expecto Patronum!_ " White wisp of fog erupted from her wand. Then a white raccoon appeared before her. The animal immediately floated outside to go to Anya.

Lexa was scared. So terrified of what happened but she braced herself. Clarke needed her to hold on. Carrying the blonde bridal style, she hurriedly ran towards the infirmary, hoping and praying that all would be well.

* * *

"So is she going to be all right?"

"She's going to be fine, Lexa. Calm down." Abby told Lexa. And stop pacing! You re making my head hurt! This is her first day as a healer at Hogwarts since filling for the position temporarily when the last healer station retired. She was horrified when she saw Lexa burst into the room carrying her unconscious daughter. She immediately schooled her expression and did her job. To save a life. To save her daughter.

After an hour, she was able to stabilize Clarke's vitals. She sighed and went outside the curtain isolating Clarke from Lexa. She noted the presence of the headmistress as well as the four heads.

Lexa was still pacing when Abby spoke. "Anya, I want an explanation of what happened." Abby looked sternly at Anya.

Anya worked for the ministry in the past and was hurt by a nasty spell that almost severed her left arm. Abby was the healer that saved her life and arm from being decapitated. Starting that day, Abby became a confidant and close friend of Anya. She would sometimes visit the Griffins when she has a day off from work.

Additionally, Anya is Gustus' brother so she would always visit him. At times, she would teach Lexa a few tricks, be it in physical combat, spells or even sports such as quidditch and basketball— a great sport that Anya discovered once when she was travelling.

Anya looked at Lexa and sighed. "I understand. Miss Woods, please step outside the infirmary while we talk."

Lexa was about to protest when Abby interfered, "Go Lexa. I will call you back after we're done. The green eyed brunette looked helplessly at Abby but did as she was told.

Anya sighed. She straightened her posture and decided to tell Abby what happened. She just hoped that her friend wouldn't kill her.

* * *

"Ugh... My back hurts..."

"Clarke! You're awake!" Lexa exclaimed as she held Clarke's hand that was closest to her, "I was so worried."

Clarke looked confused for a moment but then her eyes widened and she sat up, "Ooh my back... How am I alive?"

Hearing this, Lexa glared at the blonde, "You shouldn't have done that Clarke! That dagger was supposed to hit me! Were you not thinking? You could've just cast a spell to counter attack it. Why defend me using your body! Be thankful that you're not dead!"

"Lexa... I was not thinking. Besides it was too fast. In a few seconds it almost reached you. It took lesser time to hit me remember!"

"Even still...!" Lexa abruptly stood up, "You can't do that! I was—"

The blonde pulled at Lexa so she would sit on the bed beside her. She lifted her hand and wiped Lexa's tears that was now continuously flowing from her eyes. She doesn't know what happened but it was as if her heart is continuously being stabbed by a sword. She thought that perhaps she was just scared. She just knows that if given a choice, she would still do what she have done. She would still protect her best friend. "Shh... I'm here. I am alive. I am _alive_."

After a while, Lexa calmed down. "I know... Thank you, Clarke. You saved my life. I was just worried. I thought I lost you." Lexa sighed and let go of Clarke's hand to wipe the remaining tears. "Your mom's outside. I don't know what she talked about with the headmistress and the heads. She was crying when I entered the infirmary to see you again."

The blonde nodded. She feels sore but she knows that there was no wound on her back. When she told this to the other girl, Lexa nodded.

"The dagger that struck you didn't cause a wound to appear. No blood, no wound but it rendered you unconscious. It's just... in there... It is causing magical fluctuations earlier, according to your mom." Seeing the other one confused she continued, "It was stuck on your back but then I watched as the dagger was immediately absorbed by your body. I told this to my aunt and your mother when—"

"Clarke!" Abby interrupted and rushed to hug her daughter. Lexa stood up to give space to the two. She watched as Abby cried and clutched her daughter. The blonde reassured her mother that she was fine.

"Mom, I'm all right. You saved me."

Abby shook her head, "Two minutes Clarke. Your heart stopped beating for two minutes." Abby clutched at her daughter again.

Hearing this, the two teenagers felt a chill run down their spine. She had died. Lexa did lost Clarke. It was a few minutes but Lexa felt her world shake at this.

After a few minutes of consoling the distressed mother, she finally calmed down. "So Mom, what did the headmistress talk to you about? Was it about what happened earlier?"

"Yes. Tomorrow, before class, the two of you should go to Anya's office." She turned to look at Lexa. "Come here, Lexa."

Lexa was confused but obliged the older woman's request. Abby clutched the brunette's hand and said, "You...took care of my daughter. You took her here and sent her to me. We were able to save her life because of that."

Lexa looked sad. "It was my fault. She saved me."

"You thanked me already Lexa. Stop blaming yourself. We saved each others asses tonight. Let's move on."

"Clarke!"

"Language. Yes Mom. I know but I am alive. We survived and now we can move on. We just need to figure out how to remove that freaking dagger in me. So... We all better rest."

Abby lookef pensive but she and Lexa nodded. After saying their good nights, Abby left first. Lexa was going to head out of the door when her heart ached like hell. She clutched at her heart and turned around to find Clarke doing the same. She felt the need to go back to Clarke and when she did, she saw her doing the same.

"W-What was that!?"

Clarke gasped and looked at Lexa. "W-What?"

"That... Pain... Like my heart was being squeezed. I returned here and found you doing the same."

"I don't know... My chest hurt..."

"I know... Somehow... I felt it too." Lexa looked at Clarke. "I felt your pain. I am here Clarke. If you want... I will stay with you. Maybe we'll know the answers to our questions tomorrow. I'll stay here. Just let me get a chair."

"Thank you... You can stay on the bed with me. It will be like the old times! The only difference is that Raven's stuck on her own bed."

Lexa didn't hesitate and lied down beside the blonde. Her instincts are telling her that Clarke needed her. "Then let's rest."

After a few minutes, Clarke fell asleep. Meanwhile, the other opened her eyes and looked at the other. Slowly, she moved closer to her. Moving her arms, she embraced the woman.

"I can't lose you... Not you..."

* * *

Clarke woke up alone the next morning. She yawned and sat up. Immediately, her nose smelled it's fragrance. Moaning, she opened her eyes fully and saw it. There it was. On the table on the table sat her favorite dishes in a large plate. Bacon, spaghetti, and pizza in one plate. Her mouth watered at the sight. She took the plate and ate like a caveman, devouring the contents.

"Slow down woman."

Clarke choked. She didn't see anyone when she woke up! Looking at the guilty party, she saw that it was Lexa. The brunette took her wand and conjured a glass of water. She offered it to the blonde who took it immediately and drank the whole glass.

"Hooh! I'm saved!"

"You should slow down when eating. How many times do we have to remind you of this?"

"And how many times do I have to tell you to not disturb me when I'm eating?"

Lexa put up her arms in defense and conceded, "Fine. Just do a quick cleansing spell after you eat. We need to head to the headmistress."

"Oh yeah right! Let me finish this!" With that, she turned to her food and continued eating like she had done earlier. Lexa who was sitting on a chair, looked at the blonded fondly. She smiled at her and decided to fill the forgotten glass with water again, in case Clarke needed it.

Reaching the office, they were amazed at the amount of books inside. They can't even see if there is a wall in it for everythings covered with bookshelves that do not have any space. It's like Anya's office is a library. They didn't know that Anya's a book lover.

"So.. Do you like the room?"

Jumping in place, they swerved and found Anya standing beside the floo.

"Yes. I didn't know that you're the bookish type, Aunt Anya." Lexa answered for them.

Anya laughed at this and gestured for the two to sit down on the counch in the center of the room. "Those books are not mine. Those books were collected by the previous headmaster. They are there to help the next headmaster."

After that, Anya braced her self to face two teenagers. Teenagers who didn't know that their lives had been changed significantly by what happened last night.

* * *

"What the fuck do you mean by that!"

"Watch your tone Lexa and yes, just as what I have said. It seems that you and Ms. Griffin have been bound, a marriage if you will, by this forbidden artifact that you have found."

"No way! I can't be married! Finn's the one that I will marry someday!"

"Shut up for a minute Clarke! You always have to mention that good for nothing Finn don't you?!" the brunette sighed at this and turned to the older woman, "Please, I apologize for my behavior. Will you please explain to us what happened? How can we be married? What is that strange artifact anyway?"

"Fine _Commander_." Clarke pouted, preparing her self. They both knew Anya. Once she start, you can't make her stop. Unless she's finished with her explanation, she won't. She is terrifying when interrupted so it is better to just let her talk.

Anya sighed. "That dagger belonged to a leader of a tribe in the past. This dagger was used to kill hundreds of people. It has the affinity to all four elements - earth, wind, fire, and water. It cannot be destroyed. It was said that this dagger was used to execute the leader's lover. The two were supposed to be wed when the dagger was stolen and used to kill the bride. The tribe leader was devasteated. With her life, she cursed the dagger. There, it got it's name, Nightblood. The tribe leader was know to have blood so dark that it was almost black." At the last sentence she looked at Lexa, with the brunette giving her a nod.

Anya took out a picture of the blade, she showed it to the two and continued, "Ai hod yu in. The language is a very old language, not being used anymore for communication but still studied by curse breakers. The inscription on the dagger means 'I love you'. The tribe leader cursed the dagger too. There are two curses. The first Curse was put on it when the bride was killed. Anyone who is hurting extremely because of love, enough for them to want to die, would be a target and put out of their misery."

As gasp was heard from the blonde. Anya saw her head turn to the brunette and stared wide eyed at her. The brunette's face crumbled and took on a pained visage. She saw Clarke reach out for Lexa's hand. Still, Anya continued.

"The second curse was made after the death of the tribe leader. The tribe leader, she saw no point in living when her lover is dead. She inscribed the words on the dagger before she took her own life using it. This dagger would join two people for a union since she was not able to do it her self. We do not know the basis of when it is triggered. Nightblood for some reason awakens and shows it self between years, sometime decades, other times centuries."

"More often than not, this dagger would not be visible to adults, but sometimes it is. Sometimes the first curse happens. Sometimes the second. It is random. The dagger is absorbed by the body of the cursed one. For sometime, it stays with that body, dead or alive. We do not know when it will leave the body or what happens to it. Sometimes the victim dies because of shock or the magic imbalance that it causes. Right now, there is no way to break the curse. We would try but please don't get your hopes up. Even the greatest wizard Merlin was not able to break the curse." She was being crel but she thinks it is better for the two to know the truth than give them false hope.

Anya sighed and took in the expressions of the two teenagers in front of her. She felt responsible for what happened to them and was determined to help them end the curse. Still, she was know as a powerful witch. She won't stop unless her niece and friend's daughter are free from a situation they were thrust into.

"Does any of you have a question?"

Lexa perked at this and decided to ask the mystery of what happened to them last night. The older woman nodded her head.

"That is an additional... Result of the bond. You both know that during marriage, a couple can choose to also tie their magic along with their vowd. Probably, Clarke was distressed, or was hurting and the bond made you feel what she was feeling through magic. Basically, extreme feelings such as last night will be felt by the other. I'm not really sure how it works but it does happen sometimes to people who are deeply connected emotionally and perhaps spiritually."

"Also, I must remind you. This marriage, however unconventional it is at the moment, is legal and binding. It is recognized by the ministry of magic. As of yesterday, the two of you are wed to each other."

Clarke released Lexa's hand and groaned, "We knew that from the graveness of the situation Headmistress."

This curse turned the teenagers' life around, for better or worse.

* * *

The Gryffindor blonde and Slytherin brunette were given permission to skip class for the day. Also, they were told that it was up to them if they want to tell anyone that they were married. The artifact is no secret. Last night, their mission was kept a secret. It would've caused panic when learned by the other students. The other prefects were not informed of what occurred, just that the artifact was found already. So now, the only ones who knew of their situation are Anya, the four heads of the houses, as well as Clarke's mother. That must have been why she saw her crying last night, Lexa told her self.

The consequeces of the curse weighs heavily on the two. Fo Clarke, this is the end of her future with her love. She have always dreamed of being married to Finn after they get stable jobs after finishing achool, having two children to light up their life and make it complete. Now, she can't even kiss Finn. How the hell would she bear his children? What will she tell him?

As for Lexa, she knows for certain that she is in love with Clarke. She wants the blonde for her self but she also knows that this is not the right way. Still, they are married. She feels guilty for feeling happy about the situation. She needs to think. What will she do? Will telling her spouse of her feelings be better? She shook her head and decided that they need to talk.

Lexa reached out for Clarke's hand and stopped walking. The Gryffindor student stopped walking too and turned to face Lexa with a questioning look.

"We don't need to attend our classes. Will you come with me to the lake?"

"What for?"

"You know why."

Clarke turned her head away. "All right."

Lexa lead Clarke towards the lake. They sat under a tree where they can see the whole lake.

"This marriage is inconvenient." Lexa started, "Do you agree?" Clarke nodded at this but she continued looking at Lexa attentively listening.

"I also agree that this is inconvenient but Clarke... It happened. We are married and I... You saved my life Clarke. I owe you my life. Technically this is my fault so if you hate me and want me to go away from you, just tell me..."

Clarke glared at the brunette, "I saved you. I'll do it again even if I knew that this would happen. I couldn't even cast a spell at that time. It happened too fast. If I didn't use my body to shield you, you would've been dead."

"I know... I'm pretty sure that was the first curse being triggered."

"Right... And I can't believe you! You're in love with someone and you didn't even tell me about it! I'm your best friend. Don't you trust me?"

"I do! I do trust you Clarke. It's just that... It was pointless. My love... She's already in an exclusive relationship. I shouldn't burden you with it. She wouldn't even see me when the she's the only one I see." Lexa whispered. She clutch at her heart. It was painful. This hopeless love that she has for Clarke has been with her for years. In the past, even before Finn, Clarke would always date men. Never has been seen being interested in women. 'This woman who is madly in love with a man, now unfortunately wed to another woman.' She thought.

Gritting her teeth at the shared pain of Lexa, she said, "I felt that Lexa! Whoever she is she doesn't deserve you. Just forget about her!"

She smiled sadly, looking at the blonde's glassy eyes, "No I probably cannot forget her but she's the kindest person I know. I'm sure that if she just knew, she would've sympathized with me, like what you are doing now. She's kind. She's beautiful. She's everything that is good in this world. Alas, I am not the one that she loves."

Clarke was amazed and a little jealous of this woman. Lexa can be so sweet without even trying. Lexa certainly regards this woman highly. If she just knew who she is, she would give her a piece of her mind. Probably coach her to just dump that person she's dating and be with Lexa.

Lexa shook her head at the blonde, "Anyway, just as I was saying, we are now married." She held Clarke's right hand. Lexa gave her a sweet smile as she squeezed the other's hand. "I would like to hear your plans, Clarke. What do we do now?"

It was a valid question. From what what Lexa told her, she is opposed on the idea of being together, perhaps she will not have her heart but from what she gathered, they will be together, grow old together of course, unless someone can find a way to break the curse.

"Hm... I think we should talk about what we want other people to know."

Lexa blinked. "What?"

"Do we tell them? Example, do we tell Raven?"

"I see... It is up to you. I'm fine with them knowing... Uhm... But what about Finn?"

Clarked sucked in a deep breath at this, "I would like to... Keep this a secret from him." She shrugged and said, "He doesn't need to know. I will break up with him. It will hurt but I think that is what is best for everyone."

Lexa contemplated Clarke's answer. She pouted. "So if that's what you want, it would be better if we just keep this to ourselves. Telling the others would increase the chance of this being heard by Finn. That's what you are getting at right?"

Clarke nodded her head.

"All right. I respect that. That's what we would do... But what about us?"

Clarked was confused, "What do you mean?"

"Do we... Act like we are married? I mean you will leave Finn, we are married. Will we try dating?" Lexa gulped at the question.

Clarke laughed at this. Lexa was a little bit offended. "We're best friends, Lexa. I care about you. Married couples care about each other. We don't need to act. We love each other, maybe not romantically, but we love each other I know. I think we'll be fine. Let's not stress ourselves in putting a label to this. We may be married but let's just act natural."

Lexa's heart skipped a beat at what Clarke told her. She was little sad, Clarke doesn't see her as a potential lover, still, she will take what she can get.

"All right. So we just act natural?" Clarke nodded at this. "Still... I want to tell you something." Clarke nodded, urging her to continue.

Lexa took a deep breath and looked at their joined hands, "I swear fealty to you, Clarke." She raised her head and looked at Clarke's wide eyes, "I will protect you. I will take care of you. I will respect you and see you as my equal. I will do my best to make you happy even at the expense of my own. This, I swear to you."

Clarke's breath was literally stolen when Lexa finished. It made her heart spike, beating wildly in its cage. Sometimes, Lexa's too sweet. What do you say to that? Yes, Clarke is in love with Finn. She truly believes that. But this moment here, this moment... She will never forget. Who said that chivalry is dead? This is Lexa, being chivalrous, being honorable, being a good wife. She shivered at the words. Lexa's words shocked her, shook everything in her. From the very beginning, she knew Lexa was a good person. She can be mean, be bitchy... But she knew that she is this kind of person. Perhaps, being married to Lexa would not be so bad.

"Lexa... That was... Oh man... What do I say to that?" She smiled sheepishly at the brunette.

They were so engrossed with each other and didn't notice someone who have heard everything.

* * *

"Where have you been? I didn't see you in any class today."

"The headmistress gave us a day off from school. We were given additional tasks last night. Don't ask, I won't tell you."

"Lucky bitch!"

Octavia wondered where Lexa could've gone. Her roommate didn't go to the dorms last night and weren't in any class. She asked Raven about Clarke too when they noticed that she also disappeared on them. She released a pleased smile and decided to have fun. She deserves it she thinks. How dare Lexa make her worry.

"So since you got a free pass from any class for the day, I just want to ask if you enjoyed your date, date with Clarke. A Gryffindor and a Slytherin? What a mess this would be!" She smirked.

Lexa glared at Octavia but a pink hue began appearing on her cheeks, "None of your business woman! Besides, so what if the founders held animosity to each other? Defeating Voldemort showed that we can be together!"

"Chill Lexa, I know. War taught us that we don't need to limit ourselves with our houses. I'm pretty sure that Clarke's in that togetherness you're talking about. So how much ' _togetherness_ ' are we talking about here? Togetherness under the sheets?" She snickered.

"W-What the... Octavia!"

Octavia laughed so hard. 'Too easy Lexa, too easy.'

"Anyway, thanks for sharing your room with me."

Lexa smiled, "Your my friend, Octavia. This is the least I can do for you. Being with the others might trigger anxiety attacks. This lessens that possibility."

Lexa's a saint. That she knew for sure. Her friend deserves to be happy. She just hopes that she has a chance of finding happiness. Tge two would sometimes already act like a married couple so she was hoping that the brunette has a chance. "Still thank you... Anyway, you should probably change your clothes. Our classes start after lunch. You need to wake up early and do school work."

Lexa nodded. With her back faced to her friend, she removed her robe and top to change into her pajamas.

"What the fuck?! When did you get those?"

"Huh?"

"Tatoos. They're cool huh!"

"I do not have any tattoo."

"Then what do you call those things on your back and right arm?"

Looking at her righ arm, she saw them. It was a weird marking that's for sure. It was kind of cool. Still, where did those come from. Their robes has long sleeves so she didn't see them early on.

Octavia saw the geneuine wonder in Lexa's face as she looked at the tatoo on her arm. Standing up, she dragged the brunette to the mirror, she turned Lexa so that other's back would be viewed in the mirror and told her to look.

Another tatoo that looked like the one in her arm was also seen. "Octavia... I don't know how I got these. What do you think does this mean?"

"I don't know Lexa... I don't know."

* * *

Raven was reading a magazine when Clarke entered their dorm. "Where have you been?" Raven asked, eyes still on the magazine she's reading. She's on her bed, ready to sleep but she's waited for her sister and see what she's up to.

"Sorry, I was with Lexa." she answered as she stripped to change for her nightwear.

"What were the two of you up to? You both didn't show up for classes, even during meals. You always show for meals!"

"W-What! We were just talking!" she sounded indignant. Of course she would, what's with people always commenting on her eating. Eating is the best past time ever. They're just jealous that she can eat so much and doesn't get fat.

'Talking? That's it?' Raven thought to her self. "Ugh whatever." Raven closed her magazine. "Octavia already told me the details from Lexa. Let's just sleep."

"But... Slytherin's in the other side of the school... How?"

Raven smirked at the blonde, "We have our ways. Anyway, Abby went here, she was checking up on us. She was looking for you too. Something about a check up. Just go to the infirmary tomorrow after class. I must remind you too. We have assignments, need to finish in the morning. We'll go to the library. Now sleep."

* * *

Yawning, the two sisters walked towards the library. It was too early. Clarke stayed with Lexa for hours. Since entering the school and being with Finn, the time she spent with her best friend grew significantly less. She missed her. Since last year, Lexa and Clarke mostly fight but given Lexa's attitude, the fights became more like petty litte spats. Lexa is... just hard to be mad at.

They talked for hours. When they get hungry, they joined the elves, eating in the kitchen. Clarke loved them, all the foods that they prepared were delicious. Lexa, meanwhile, was adored by the elves. They kept calling her 'Commander'. Lexa pouted at Clarke when the blonde laughed at her. "I'm no commander. Stop laughing, Clarke!" She exclaimed.

Last night they stayed at the Astronomy tower. Transfiguring up blankets, they lied down and stargazed. Just like old times. Raven loved spending time indoors, create god-knows-what contraptions that are likely to explode. The two often sneak out and camp out. They would look at the stars and marvel at their beauty. Even when they grew up, the both of them still loved the night sky.

She missed Lexa. Spending time with her last night was one of the best times in her life at school. She felt free. When she's with the older woman, it was like she's protected. Lexa's alwyays protective of her, she knew that. When they were just kids, Clarke would always be bullied by the other kids, jealous kids because she's the youngest in the famous Griffin household. Raven and Lexa would always come to her rescue, with Raven soothing her and wiping her tears wile Lexa handles the bullies. At a young age, Lexa has control of her powers. She would sometimes release magic just to scare the other kids.

They have been together for a long time. She wondered, now that they're married, will anything change between them? It was a scary question. She's afraid of finding out. She doesn't want to lose Lexa but at the same time she also doesn't want to lose Finn but know that it was inevitable. Still, she is sure that Lexa wouldn't leave her even for a significant someone, not for now or the near future. She knows that Lexa's heart was broken. Now, she is going to hurt Finn's heart too when she talks to him. She's dreading the time that it happens.

Arriving at the library, the two of them immediately looked for space where they could work but scanning the area, they found out that they were not alone. Two students were already inside despite the early hours. Sensing another presence, the two seated students looked up and saw Clarke and Raven. They all smied at each other, with the sisters immediately walking to the empty seats and joined their friends. Clarke took the chair closest to Lexa and grinned, with the brunette doing the same. Raven took the one closest to Octavia and smirked when she saw her sister and childhood friend's interaction.

"They're being unknowingly nauseating again." Octavia whispered to Raven as she watched Lexa and Clarke talk about their homeworks.

"Yeah, if it wasn't for Finn I would totally set them up to each other already." Raven whispered back. They stopped whispering and decided to their home works too.

"I am already doing that Raven. Lexa's just too stubborn to tell Clarke of her feelings." Octavia whispered back.

"Ahem," Clarke and Lexa perked up to listen, "so we have assignments for Herbology and Transfiguration. We have an exam later for Potions and Defense against the Dark Arts. I'll let you both see my notes and start. Here," she presented them her notebook, "do it now."

Clarke rolled her eyes at Raven's demanding tone, "You should be the commander and not this one here," she pointed at Lexa who frowned, shooting Clarke a look that says 'stop it with the pointing', "You can be very commanding." Raven glared at her sister.

"I know right!" Octavia exclaimed loudly, knowing full well that the librarian, wherever she is, is not within range.

Lexa took hold of the hand pointing at her and said, "Come on. Let's just do this. I want to finish this early. I have things I want to talk with Clarke about."

Whipping her head to look at Lexa, she gave her wife a concerned look. She nodded. Raven and Octavia voicing their agreements. Soon, they were finalizing their works. Raven finished first, like always and waited for the others to finish theirs. Some students were already in the library, scramming for their own assignment. An hour before the start of their morning class, they were finally done. The four of them headed out to the Great hall for breakfast. They saw their friends Monty and Jasper talking to Finn and Bellamy in the Slytherin table. Bellmy saw them and waved at them. The three other boys looked behind them and saw them. Monty was frowning, Jasper was grinning mischievously, while Finn smiled brightly at the sight of them.

The four women started walking towards them. Clarke was happy to see Finn, she just can't shake this feeling of dread as the distance between them became smaller. Lexa lagged behind the three, suddenly feeling out of place when she saw Finn. She is a close friend of Raven, Clarke and Octavia but not that close to Monty, Jasper and Bellamy. They treat her like they are part of the group though so she shows them no animosity, and actually likes their presence. The only problem was Finn. Everytime that he is with the group, she felt like an outsider, especially when Clarke and Finn would sit together and flirt.

When they arrived, Finn scooted to the left to give space for Clarke. The blonde smiled at him as she sat beside him, Octavia seated her self beside her brother with Raven sitting beside her. Lexa hesitated for a while, standing awkwardly behind Clarke and Finn. From the other side, Bellamy, Raven and Octavia felt pity for the girl and nodded at her, with Raven gesturing for her to sit beside Clarke. She nodded and sat.

The newly arrived girls started picking food and put them on their plate. The guys decided to continue chatting while they let the women eat. Sometimes they would ask something to the girls, but they mostly let them eat.

"So Clarke, where were you yeasterday? I was a little worried, I tried going to the infirmary but Mrs. Griffin didn't know where you were too." Finn asked.

"I was with Lexa yesterday. We were given a day off, probably because we finished the additional task given last night. It was a great reward you know."

"Lucky!" Jasper exclaimed.

"I want a free pass from studies too." Monty muttered to himself. "A whole day of making my projects..."

Bellamy laughed heartily at this, "These two are great prefects right? Those are my girls!"

Finn playefully glared at Bellamy, "Blake, no they're not!" He reached out to put his arms around Clarke and pulled her to himself. "This one's not for sure!"

Bellamy and the other boys laughed loudly at this. Raven and Octavia shook their heads in displeasure. They didn't notice Lexa, stiffening.

Clarke rolled her eyes. Her eyes ended to Lexa. She was tense and seems to be glaring at the plate in front of her. It was usually what happens when Lexa joins them. So she didn't think too hard about it. She looked back to her plate and finished eating.

Just as the girls were finishing, the guys stood up from their seats. The girls looked at them including Lexa, "We have to head out now. We still need to finish up our Herbology homework." Bellamy said.

"Only you man! As for me, I have a study date."

"...Jasper, with who? Ugh never mind, I'll just go and finish a project of mine." Monty scratched his head at this.

"See ya guys later." Raven said as she took the last bite of her foor.

"Yeah... Oh and Bellamy, Dad wants you to owl him sometime."

Bellamy nodded. The guys, minus Finn, left. He turned to Clarke and bent down to kiss her cheeks. "See you later love. I'll be heading out to practice." With that he ran to catch up with the others. Immediately, Clarke clutched at her chest and groaned.

She turned her head to Lexa who was wearing a stoic face, drinking from her goblet. She saw her wipe her lips with a napkin and stand up to leave.

"I'll see you three in class." After those words, she left the Great Hall too without waiting for a response.

Octavia looked back at Clarke. "Do you know what's wrong with her?"

Clarke sighed and nodded.

Growing suspicious, Raven squinted her eyes at her adopted sister, "You know?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?" This time it was Octavia.

"Yeah. Why? Do you two know too?"

The two brunette nodded.

Clarke frowned. She has just found out the problem the other night. "Since when?"

"Since we met." "Since we were kids." Octavia and Raven answered respectively.

"What? B-But I just found out about it yesterday!"

Raven and Octavia exchanged glances. Raven asked, "She is broken hearted for a long time already Clarke."

"We only knew because we're good observers, she didn't tell us about it. Even Bellamy knows. Not sure about Monty but I am sure that Jasper and Finn don't know."

Biting her lower lip, "Some best friend I am huh? I... For so long she's been like this? Why won't she just move on?"

"The heart has a mind of its own, Clarke. Maybe if she would just confess to the one she loves, she could start moving on but she won't. I think... You could persuade her to do just that."

"Raven!" Octavia Glared at her best friend. They both agreed to just let them be, perhaps joke and tease them, not give them serious tips or suggestions.

Raven shook her head at Octavia, she turned to Clarke and added, "Trust me. That's what she needs. She just needs to get over it and confess. To finally know her place in that woman's heart. That girl she likes is already in a relationship but would often give her mixed signals. She's _oblivious_ or just choosing to _deny_ the possibility of Lexa being in love with her. It's _frustrating_."

Looking at Raven then at Octvia, she said. "You know who's breaking her heart."

"Yes." Raven and Octavia answered at the same time.

* * *

Lexa fumed at what she witnessed at breakfast. She knows that Clarke was still in a relationship with Finn but they were married now! She's angry, no, mad. It's been taking her all to control her self. She felt her arm hurting, like it was burning.

She headed towards a bathroom and got in a stall. Rolling up her sleeves, she was astonished to see that the tatoo in her arm spread. Vines and branch like marks were spreading from the initial tatoo on her arm. It was slow but definitely spreading. She grew worried at this. The headmistress didn't tell them about this tatoo. The tatoo was on her arm but now, black vines were added to it. A minute later, the tatoo now occupies her whole arm up to her shouler. She fixed her sleeves and went out the stall. Washing her face with water. She sighed, went out the bathroom and headed to the headmistress' office.

"These marks... They look familiar."

"So do you know what these are?"

Biting her lips, Anya stood up. "Wait." she extended her arm and a brown hard bound book flew to her hands.

'A nonverbal spell. Most likely the Accio spell.' Lexa thought.

Anya flipped the pages and stopped when she found what she was looking for. She read what was written, her eyes widened and looked alarmingly at Lexa.

"That bad huh?"

"Yes. Do you still... want to know?"

Lexa was scared of knowing but for her, knowledge is power. The unknown is scarier. She nodded her affirmation.

Anya clenced her teeth and showed the page to Lexa, "Those marks... They are triggered by negative... things that happen to the curse. Right now you are wed to Clarke that is the curse, your marriage." She pointed at the picture on the left page, "You... the two of you can't have relationship with another. Forbidden... I suggest that you two consider yourselves married now. Act like it. If not then... there's a high possibility that you may die. I'm so sorry for saying these Lexa."

Lexa's eyes watered... so she will die if Clarke continues being with Finn. She bit her lip. "Thank you. I-I'll tell Clarke. I-Is that all there is? Can't it be stopped? Removed?"

A grave expression crossed over Anya's features. "No Lexa's do not tamper with it." Anya sighed, "You may not like what I'm going to say but... the additional marks will only retract to the original tatoo when you have sexual intercourse with your wife."

Lexa's eyes widened at this. "Y-You're kidding right?"

"..."

"Huh... We're too young for this..."

"Yes. You are."

* * *

"Sigh... thank god that we're done for the day."

"You said it girl."

Cleaning up their area after their potions class, Clarke went ahead with Raven, leaving Octavia who as asking questions to Indra about an exam that will be taken next week. Outside, Finn was standing, holding a bouquet of red roses to Clarke. Seeing her girlfriend exit the dungeon, he approached her, extending his hand to present the flowers.

Clarke blushed, shyly smiling at the flowers. She looked at Finn in the eyes. "Thanks Finn. These are wonderful."

Raven who was just quietly observing what happened stood patiently waiting for the love birds to finish flirting. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw green eyes glaring at the said couple. She gulped at the look on the brunette's face. She was livid. She was gritting so hard that the blood flowed out from the corner of her lips. Turning back to the subjects of the glare, she saw Clarke gasping for air. She paled when she saw Clarke fainting.

"Clarke!" Raven ran towards the unconscious blonde. She was so pale.

"Infirmary! Let's Hurry!" Finn called out to Raven as he carried Clarke bridal style and ran to the direction of the infirmary.

Right before she followed, she looked back at where Lexa was standing a while ago. She saw her clutching her heart as if it was in pain. A second, their eyes met. Raven gestured for the brunette to follow her. She didn't wait for the other brunette and ran to see Clarke.

"Clarke... _Please_..." A soft whisper was heard, carried by the wind, unheard by another.

"How is she?"

"She's going to be fine. She just needs to rest." Abby said tiredly.

"What happened to her? One doesn't just faint for no reason."

"Mr. Collins, I can't tell you her condition. As a healer and her mother, I don't and can't tell you the reason for this. Clarke is the only one who can tell you. Now, please go back to your dorm. My daughter needs to rest."

Finn looked at Clarke and then back to Abby. "Yes Mrs. Griffin." With that he left.

Raven stayed. Standing defiantly in the room, she wouldn't leave. Abby looked at her adopted daughter. Walking towards her, she embraced the younger one. At this, Raven let out a soft sob. She had been scared for Clarke. She embraced her adopted mother back. "I... I think I know what happened."

Hearing this, Abby pulled back. "What do you mean?"

"Lexa. I know Abby. I saw her earlier. I don't know what she was doing but I'm pretty sure that what's happening is connected to her! She was in pain too."

Abby sighed and pulled out a chair. She sat down beside her daughter's bed and softly said, "It was an accident. They are too young, she and Lexa. They were curse. I know about the artifact that did this. Marks should've appeared on Clarke's body. It should've appeared on her arm but there was none. I think Lexa has them."

"What is this mark? What does that have to do with what's happening to Clarke now?"

"All I can tell you Raven is that they were cursed."

Raven looked solemly at Clarke. "Mom... They are both important to me."

"I know, Raven."

They stopped talking when they heard the door open. When they looked, they saw Lexa, looking wearily at Clarke. She walked towards her wife and pulled out another chair. She reached towards her hand and held it. "Everything's going to be okay. Do not worry. I will fix this."

Abby and Raven didn't know what Lexa meant that day.

* * *

"Ugh... I should really stop fainting like this..."

"Clarke..."

Blue eyes found dark green ones. "Lexa... You're here. It happened again. Will you tell me what's wrong?"

A while ago, someone was brought to tge infirmary, puking slugs. It was a prank. Raven hated slugs so she went outside to get some fresh air. Abby tended to the boy and asked Lexa to stay for a while. Not that Lexa would actually leave Clarke.

"You wouldn't like it Clarke."

Defiant eyes was shot at her direction. "Tell me. I have the right to know especially when this happens again."

There it is again, Lexa's face turned stoic. "Very well."

Clarke was devastated when she heard it. Lexa could die if she keeps on being with Finn. Loving Finn would kill Lexa. She looked at Lexa and held her right hand. "Show me."

Understanding the demand, Lexa put a spell on the curtain surrounding the area so that no one can enter or move the curtain. She rolled up here sleeves. When she was done, Lexa looked back to Clarke.

Tears fell down from Clarke's eyes as she looked at the tatoo on Lexa's arm.

"At first the only mark in my body is this." Lexa pointed at the part she was talking about, then during lunch it hurt like it was burning, I saw the mark spreading to my shoulder." She removed her robe and loosened her green striped black tie to pull at her collar to show Clarke her shoulder. "After your potions class, it burned again and spread to the back of my neck." she turned around and lifted her soft hair to reveal more marks.

Clarke cried softly at the sight. Lexa fixed her attire and hair and looked at her wife. Her eyes softened and she reached out to wiped her tears away. "I'm sorry, Clarke... I did not mean to turn you into this."

Shaking her head she looked at Lexa, "Not your fault. How many times do I have to tell you that?"

Lexa looked looked away from her. "Still... I promised to take care of you... To protect you... But here I am, hurting you. I am sorry, Clarke. I am sorry but... I can't give you what you want now. I want to _live_." at the last sentence, Clatke gasped.

"Of course! You will not die Lexa! I will not just watch you die."

"Clarke, this mark won't disappear. It will only go back to its original form if we have sex. We can't and you won't do it. If you somehow hurt this relationship again, it will spread and I will die. That is why I ask you to not see Finn anymore. As soon as possible preferrably." She looked back at Clarke and saw the agony in the expressive blue eyes of the blonde.

"I understand Lexa. I just haven't found the right time to tell him. Things are happening too fast like our life's not our own to control anymore." Clarke cried again. She raised her hands to cover her face.

Seeing Clarke like this hurt Lexa. Slowly, she embraced the blonde, cradling her gently. "I'm sorry Clarke. I am so sorry... "

After a few minutes, Clarke calmed down. She took a deep breath and looked at her wife. Now she's going to be stuck in this marriage. She can't be with Finn anymore.

"Lexa... I think we need to talk still." She saw the brunette nod her head, "We could avoid this, hurting this relationship if we would just be honest with our feelings." Lexa nodded again, signalling her to continue, "I... am in love with Finn."

Lexa looked down at her hands, hopelessly. She felt tears appear in her eyes. She closed her eyes and felt the burning sensation of the tatoo spreading on her body.

Clarke clutched her chest in pain, she knows what's happening but this was needed. "I promise to break things off with him, Lexa. I promise you this. If... If I can't make the marks to return to their original form, I can at least prevent if from spreading again. She released a deep breath, "Your turn."

The spreading stopped somehow she knew. Lexa opened her eyes. Slowly, she looked at Clarke in the eyes and said the words that she had kept from the blonde for years. "You are in love with him, but I am in love with you." Clarke's eyes widened, "I have been in love with you for years Clarke. Since the moment that I saw you, I was _captivated_. You were radiant. You light up my whole world. I want to love you. I hope that in time, you would at least _consider_ me as your lover. I will treat you right."

Clarke blushed at Lexa's word. Passionate, adorable, kind and honorable, that is Lexa. This woman in front of her just confessed to her. Making her look vulnerable and strong at the same time. She realized now that she was the reason of Lexa's grief because of the love that almost killed the bunette was her. And now, she is the reason why Lexa's slowly crumbling. Her life being sucked out of her.

Clarke's heart was beating so loudly. It was like it is out of control. She reached out to Lexa and looked at her lips.

"Kiss me, Lexa."

Immediatly complying with the order, Lexa softly kissed the blonde. It was soft but electrifying. She had been dreaming of this moment for years. After a few seconds, she pulled back but Clarke didn't let her. The blonde followed the lips and kissed Lexa. She moved forwards and put her hand around the brunette's shoulder and deepened the kiss. When Lexa encircle her hands around Clarke's waist, the blonde pulled back. She was breathing heavily, they both are.

"I can't do this, not _yet_."

Lexa understood, looked down at Clarke's lips, and then looked up. Her eyes were sad, full of longing but she would wait. It will be worth it.

Walking along the hallway leading to the Quidditch Pitch, the married couple contemplated what happened earlier. They were still reeling from that kiss, can't even forget the sensation of the other's lips against their own. Kissing the other felt exhilirating, _electrifying_.

In no time at all, they arrived at the Pitch. Clarke immediately looked up and looked for Finn. It looks like their team were practicing their formations. They were fast, looking at Finn, her eyes softened. He looks like he's enjoying himself. He is captivating. In a few minutes, she would break that boy's heart. She took a few steps forward to take a closer look.

As always, whenever Finn's in sight, Clarke would always look at him. He always steals Clarke's attention like what he was doing. It was frustrating and it makes her mad. She wants it to stop. Stop it from happening again. Clarke shouldn't continue doing this. They were already tied to each other.

Raising her hands, she reached for the blonde's shoulder but decided to look at Finn still, there, she him going down so fast. He was fast and that was dangerous but he was also talented. Still, her eyes burned, filled with rage beacause of the green eyed monster that possessed her. Unknowingly, she didn't know that she was realeasing her magic again. She list control.

Finn's broom was set on fire as he went down fast at an alarming rate. His teammates saw what was happening and flew to try and catch him. Clarke also saw what happened and immediately ran towards Finn while he's still going down. At the back of her mind, she knew what had happened. It was Lexa's magic. The magic was oh so familiar. It was no doubt Lexa who put Finn's broom on fire.

When the boy crashed down, Clarke was already near and after a few seconds, she saw the extent of Finn's injuries. It was horrifying. His head was obviously cracked, blood was pooling beneath the head, aside from the blood that scattered when he lanndend. A part of his broom impaled his left leg while his right was awkwardly bent in different ways. Being near, she met his eyes. Somehow, she knew that he recognized her. She had to move to get help, or to even try to help but it was useless. She can't move. Rooted on the spot as she watched the life leave from her love's eyes. When Finn's eyes closed, her connection to reality was cut off and immediately, she moved.

Getting her wand, she immediately used a patronus charm. White wisp extended from her wand. It was so powerful a burst if wind was issued as the white fog took the form of a phoenix. Clarke's Patronus was majestic. The people who witnessed it watched in awe at the scene.

As Clarke gave the orders to her patronus to get her mother, Lexa watched sadly at the sidelines. The magnificence of Clarke's magic was hard to ignore. The hate that she was feeling earlier washed down from her system and with it came the shame. She was ashamed of what she had done. She didn't deserve Clarke. She was being possessive of Clarke and that is unacceptable. No one has the right to own anybody for his own.

As the blonde's Patronus disappeared, Lexa gazed at the blonde and waited for help to arrive. She looked down and looked at her hands in disbelief. How could her magic go like that? She was a person who has a lot of control of her magic.

As she contemplated on what happened, she didn't see a pair of blue crystal eyes looking at her from across the field where Finn Collins' body lay.

* * *

"He needs to be sent to St. Mungos, Headmistress."

"Then we'll send him there immediately."

Clarke stood at the sidelines when her mother arrived at the field with the headmistress as well as Sinclair, Ravenclaw's head. She watched in the sidelines as Sinclair immediately suggested that Finn be sent to the hospital and not just the infirmary. Abby consented to this by saying that the hospital would have better facilities to save him. Abby was able to re-start Finn's heart but he was not yet stable.

Clarke juat stood there. Feeling numb. What happened earlier, she would never forget. The injured boy's teammates thought that it was an accident, a glitch of the broom Finn was using. But she knew. She knew the truth of what happened. She couldn't believe it. She knew that she hated him, probably despised him, but she wouldn't do that. She wouldn't try to kill someone. Lexa wouldn't do that. Still, she needed to find out the truth. With a mission now, she turned and looked for the missing brunette that left when help arrived.

"I knew that I'd find you here!" Clarke glared at Lexa who was standing at the top of the astronomy tower.

Lexa's back was still turned as she talked calmly. "And what do you want with me?"

"Look at me, Lexa or I swear I'm going to make you!" Clarke shouted at the infuriating girl in front of her.

Lexa sighed and complied to other's command. "Now what?"

Clarke gritted her teeth and slowly walked towards the bruntte as she talked, "You did that to Finn! He was dead! Thank god that my mother was able to get hin back!"

Lexa stared as the blonde walked towards her. She knew that. She knew that Finn had died. Still, she knew that he would live. When Clarke' mother was able to make his heart start beating again, she knew that he would be fine and recover. "I know."

Clarke stopped when she was but a feet away from her wife, "You should be ashamed of yourself!"

"I am." Lexa continued looking at Clarke, he eyes now almost black.

At the answer, Clarke visibly deflated at it, "Then why?"

Lexa couldn't look at Clarke anymore so she averted her eyes. "I lost it. I-I was... Probably, I was feeling threatened by him. You were looking at him a-and y-you're so in love with him Clarke."

"I was...I didn't know that would happen. I didn't want that to happen to him." Lexa's eyes stung as she talked, but she continued. "E-Ever since the incident with the Nightblood, I c-can't seem to control my magic. They're going haywire in me, Clarke. It's going _haywire_ in me."

Clarke knew what was happening. She didn't know but this feeling was worse than what she felt earlier when she saw Finn die. Lexa's magic going haywire, the meaning behind this, she knew. Her mother once told her that people who have too much control sometimes lost it and their magic goes haywire. This moment happens when they are close to dying. It's like cancer. A disesease in the muggle world, a disease that eat away at a person's life. This situation was like a mirror image of it in the wizarding world. Lexa's slowly dying and these magic control problems were the symptoms. She paled at the thought of this. Her throat burned, "L-Let me see the marks, Lexa."

Lexa looked back at Clarke when she heard the distress in her voice. She looked at Clarke and saw the fear in her. She was terrified of what's happing. Even then, she complied, removing her robes and loosening her tie and blouse so that Clarke can see. When Lexa's all of the marks were visible she stopped.

What greeted them next was horrifying. The marks were slowly crawling, still crawling on Lexa's body. It was slowly, but definitely moving. The two felt dread on the sight. Based on the speed, the marks would've occupied Lexa's whole front and neck if it continues spreading within a day.

Lexa was shocked at what was happening. But she still accepted it. She swallowed the lump in her throat and whispered, "I'm... _dying_."

Clarke felt like she was dying too. She refuses to believe it but she can see it happening right in front of her. When she saw Finn die, she didn't feel like this. She was struck with loss so hard that shook her very being. But this, she felt like she was dying with Lexa. The truth was that she knew that if Finn was not revived, she would still recover from the loss after some time, a few months or a few years.

The difference was too much. Her claims of being in love with Finn was nothing compared to this ache she was feeling. She can't lose Lexa. It will kill her. That she knew for sure. Was it because of their bond? Was it the reason? It didn't seem right. It can't just be because of that.

As Lexa looked at the emotions on Clarke's face, Lexa decided to button up her white blouse. She knew what the blonde was feeling. She can't help but be glad. Knowing that Clarke worried for her, cared for her, she felt that it was enough. Clarke watched her dress up. She just watched as she finished. This moment here, they knew. Something was changing. She only has a few days in this world if the mark continues spreading.

When she was done, Lexa lifted her right hand and held Clarke's face. When she raised her other hand, it went to the blonde's eyes and wiped the tears flowing from it. The blonde was crying softly, a look of realization in her face. She had an inkling in the past, her instincts telling her about it. She just brushed them off, telling her self that it can't be true. But still, it can't be true. But what if it is? If it is true then she would know that she was the sole reason of why they were suffering. She would be the reason why Lexa was so hurt enough for a cursed artifact to choose to end her fight for good.

Lexa knew what was coming so she looked softly at the blonde, letting the woman with gorgeous blue eyes see the fear, loneliness and longing in her eyes, as well the infinite love she felt for the blonde crying in front of her.

"Are you in love with me?" A breathless whisper escaped the blonde at the question that left her mouth.

"I am in love with you, Clarke. Only you. Always have been you and you... Love me too?"

"I do, I am also _in love_ with you."

 ****-Haha! That's it. Thanks for reading. I will** _ **probably**_ **put another chapter(or more) but let's see the reactions for this one first if this one deserves to be a ! Thanks for reading (as well as reviewing to those who would leave one). So... If there are mistakes(there will probably be a lot) please tell me so that I can fix it. I wrote this on my phone so... Yeah.**

 **P.S: I totally blame my friend for making me do this. She won't write a Clexa fic. I've been telling her to write one and she wouldn't. I've been telling her that this fandom needs more fics. Now that I've written one, I will** _ **make**_ **her write one.-****


End file.
